Never Alone
by WriterAtTwilight
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are being abused. Draco Malfoy finally escapes and finds Harry Potter being beaten. Will they be able to put aside their rivalry and talk about their abuse? Or is it too late to quit being alone? Rated T for child abuse and light cursing.


DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters. If you've seen the same plot, it was a mistake. J.K. Rowling is the rightful owner of the characters and the Harry Potter series. Won't say this again. Now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy this story! Check out Harry's Savior if you can:)

It was a dreary day. Ran was pouring and you could see lightning in the distance. Nothing was special today, just a boring, ordinary Sunday. For muggles, that is. Voldemort had come back less than a month ago. He was planning, and planning hard. His ultimate goal was to kill Harry Potter, but much had to come before that.

Lucius Malfoy was sitting by the fire when his forearm began to throb. He cursed, grabbed his mask, and Apparated to a location he didn't know. Narcissa Malfoy had done the same thing, minus the cursing. She knew what would come next, and to say the least, she wasn't excited. Just one person remained in the Malfoy Manor. Draco Malfoy. He was sitting upon his green and silver bed in his huge room. When he heard two _pops_ downstairs, he breathed a sigh of relief. He tensed up again, however, when he realized what would happen when he heard the same sounds again.

Draco's 15th birthday was yesterday, as today was June 6. It was a pretty awful birthday as he had gotten a good beating. His back still ached with bruises from his father's cane. Standing, he looked outside his window, just...thinking. Thinking about what his life would be like if he was someone else. Potter's luckier than he thinks, Draco thought. He imagined if he lived in Potter's home. Lots of presents, fame over something he doesn't remember, kind family, friends that weren't idiots. He sighed, knowing it was bad to dream about what couldn't happen. But it was hard for Draco not to. He acted like a spoiled brat so no one would expect a thing. Everyone thought he was fine, and that was perfect for him. He'd never admit he wasn't okay.

Draco enjoyed the time he had to himself. He read a book and just thought in silence. He didn't normally have time to relax, and the time he had always ended painfully. Maybe not this time. He heard one _pop_ from downstairs. He flinched just at the sound. His mother had taken the Floo to go home, so it meant that Lucius Malfoy had just gotten home. Since his mother had come home before, it meant Lucius Malfoy was drunk. And when Lucius Malfoy was drunk, Draco Malfoy would surely be hurt by whatever Lucius could reach. Draco prayed that he wouldn't go to his room. He heard footsteps outside the door, much too heavy to be his mother's.

The door opened with a slam. A scary looking Lucius Malfoy was outside. Draco quickly stood. He was very scared, but disguised it as well as he could.

"You disrepectfulboyy! Yourrrfault Dark Lord wassangry!" his father slurred. **A/N: Sorry, I'm not really sure how to write that.**

"I'm sorry, Father." Draco whispered. Lucius took the cane he had with him, and bared his back.

"Please...No..." Draco said softly. Lucius glared at him at put the Cruciatis on him for a full minute. Draco screamed until his father lifted it.

"Weak boy." he said smirking. Instead of using his cane, he used a spell with cursed the cane to beat Draco without Lucius needing to do anything. He laughed when Draco cried out in pain. He tried to keep silent so his father wouldn't have the satisfaction he wanted.

"You ought to give respect to the one who deserves it!" he said angrily. Draco didn't even understand how he was being disrespectful. But Draco was angry and couldn't control himself.

"I give respect to those who deserve it!" Draco suddenly realized what he had just done, and he ran. Grabbing his shirt on the way, he couldn't get a cloak, since it was raining very hard. He wanted to go back but knew he had no time. He ran down the stairs. He passed Narcissa Malfoy who said softly, "Good luck, Draco." Draco could only smile in the time he had. He ran out the Manor doors and outside into the rain. Putting his shirt on, you could still see many bruises. Luckily, he had his wand, but he couldn't call the Knight Bus here.

"Dammit," he cursed softly. The Manor and three miles beyond had a curse on it the prevented him from calling the Bus. It was so Draco couldn't escape easily. He figured he'd just have to run. Where to, he didn't know. He ran in the rain, which just seemed to get heavier and heavier. He stopped running and started walking when he thought he had run a mile. Sighing, he ran his hand through his wet blond hair. He walked. And walked. He realized it had been three miles when he saw the Leaky Cauldron. Draco had thought through those miles. He would go to Potter's house. He was spoiled so Draco might actually be treated well. Draco held out his wand and the Knight Bus suddenly appeared.

"Knight Bus. Where to?" asked Stan.

"Where Harry Potter lives." he said, slightly unsure. So much could go wrong...

"Sure thing. What should I tell your father?" he asked.

"Nothing. You haven't seen me." Draco said. He was sure this time. Stan told the driver and they were off.

HARRY:

On Privet Drive, the most abnormal normal neighborhood there was, stood a certain black haired boy that everyone seemed to know the name of. He was very skinny and short. The most abnormal thing about his sat upon his forehead. A lightning bolt shaped scar.

Harry had almost finished he chores. He just had to weed outside. It had been raining all day, but it was especially atrocious at this moment. He stepped outside. The rain beat down unforgivingly. Harry's sight was blurred because the downpour. He began to weed the garden, but before he could get far, he fell to his knees. Harry dragged himself inside and to the bathroom. His stomach hurt like hell. He felt like he was going to throw up, but nothing came out. When the pain finally stopped, Harry stood to the sink. He splashed water on his face and stepped out to a _very_ and Vernon Dursley.

Vernon grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him down the stairs. He kicked poor Harry to the window.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" he yelled, gesturing to the window. The flower bed was flat. Harry must have fallen onto it when my stomach had cramped.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN GIVE ME THE RESPECT TO SAY SIR?" Vernon screamed in anger. Dammit, Harry thought. Vernon took his belt off and began to beat Harry's back. He cried out soft enough for Vernon not to hear. He pulled Harry up and slapped his across the face. There was a bruise the shape of Vernon's hand on Harry's pale face. He used his belt and hit him everywhere. Harry covered his head so he wouldn't have a concussion. Harry ran into the living room, Vernon close behind. Vernon belted his legs so hard that it hurt so bad for Harry to even move them. Blood began pouring out. Vernon took Harry into the kitchen and on his arm he wrote

FREAK

Vernon took him back into the living room and continued to beat him. Harry couldn't hide his cries anymore. Vernon beat him until he got too tired. He kicked Harry's arm and he could barely feel it anymore. Vernon went upstairs glaring at Harry in disgust.

DRACO:

Stan dropped me off at a very boring neighborhood. He pointed toward the house and drove off as quickly as he had come. Draco looked at the house. It looked just like everything else. Just to make sure, Draco looked into the window. He just saw a very fat kid watching something... a screen, he thought. Nothing happened for minutes, and Draco was about to give up and check another house. But then, he saw Harry run in. He seemed more underweight than he normally did. An obese, tall man holding a belt was chasing after him. He beat his legs. Draco noticed that Harry wouldn't be able to move them. Woah, when did Potter become Harry, he thought. The man dragged Har...Potter into the kitchen. When he came out, Harry's wrist was bleeding. Yes, Harry. Look at him, littered in black, blue and red! The man beat him for nearly an hour. He thundered up the stairs and left Harry to bleed. Draco tried the front door, which was surprisingly open. He would grab Harry and call the Knight Bus. He'd figure out where to go. He crept in. Looking at Harry, he saw how badly he truly was. There were bruises everywhere, his ribs looked like they could be broken, he was much too skinny, his wrist was bleeding heavily, and there was a huge handprint on his cheek. When he saw me, he looked at me in confusion.

"Come on, Potter. We're going." I said lowly. He didn't look fit to walk, so I lifted him up. His confused face turned into complete fright.

"What? I'm trying to help you-"

"WHO ARE YOU?" screamed the man who was beating Harry. He slapped my already bruised back. I fell to the floor, but Potter didn't get hurt.

"I'll take him away! You'll never see him again!" I tried to bargain. He kicked my back.

"And you'll tell everyone I treated him like a proper freak? NO!" he said, smirking. Harry stood to his feet.

"Don't hurt him, or me. You can't," he said bravely.

"DON'T tell me what I CAN and can't do!" he said, angrier than before. They saw him take out a knife from his pocket. It was the same one he used on Harry, as there was blood. He was about to stab Harry when he seemed to focus on him. The man froze. He couldn't move.

"We should go," he said. Draco nodded while he stood to his feet. They went out the front door. The boy's eyes were still glued to the telly.

"Where do we go?" asked Draco. He thought for a second.

"The Weasleys' might be smart. There are plenty of protection spells on The Burrow," Harry said. "Their house," he added to Draco's confused look.

"Do you have your wand?" Draco asked.

"No...I don't want to go back..." Harry said hesitantly.

"Well do the same thing as you did before. Magic without your wand!" Draco said as though it was obvious.

"Eh...what the hell," Harry concentrated, and his wand came flying from the Dursleys' house. He held it out. The Knight Bus came once again.

"What happened to you boys?" Stan asked, concerned.

"We got into a fight." Draco said, stepping on. Harry followed, close behind.

He looked doubtful but said, "Where to?"

Harry said, "The Burrow."

Cliffhangerish:) HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY POTTER AND J.K. ROWLING!(July 31) Review and follow! Thanks for reading!

-WriterAtTwilight


End file.
